Antimicrobial compounds include a broad range of diverse chemical compounds which are capable of destroying microbes either through a cidal or killing action or by a stassis effect which inhibits further growth of the organisms to enable other defense mechanisms to destroy the same.
Irrespective of the particular mode of action, antimicrobial compounds have a desirable use in virtually every field of commerce from agronomy to zoology. Literally thousands of chemical compounds are known to have germicidal properties and hundreds of chemical agents are now utilized commercially for this purpose.
Unfortunately, many of these compounds are not effective in the presence of organic materials and others cause excessive damage to tissues and other living things. Although tissue damage is of little concern when antiseptic agents are utilized for disinfection of inanimate objects, other limitations such as corrosion, staining and other noxious effects become important considerations. On the other hand, tissue damage per se is a serious concern when a germicidal agent is used to combat disease of plants, animals and humans.
It is commonly believed that effective antiseptics are non-selective and that they have a universal spectrum of activity against all germs. Although this is generally true, it is important to note that significant exceptions do exist and that the relative susceptibility of microorganisms to a particular chemical compound are especially desirable. For example, hexachlorophene is primarily effective against gram-positive organisms and not effective against gram-negative organisms. Cationic antiseptic agents are not active against sporolating organisms. Certain bacteria are even capable of growing in 70% alcohol, whereas other germicides are inert to fungi and spores and antifungal agents are not bacteriacides.
Thus, the selectivity of an antiseptic germicidal compound is important and desirable. Those agents which are selective are unique since this type of target germicidal activity permits the destruction of an invading microbe without affecting the benign desirable microbial flora commonly found in the healthful environment. Unfortunately, however, there is no means by which the germicidal activity of a chemical compound may be predetermined or predicted to obtain a selective effect.